Lane-keeping assists are used to assist a driver in the lateral guidance of his vehicle. For example, a lane-keeping assist may be realized with a center-guidance function, by which the vehicle is able to be kept in the center of a traffic lane. In so doing, the vehicle may be steered predominantly by the lane-keeping assist. In addition, conventional lane-departure-prevention systems intervene as late as possible in a steering process.